


Better Than Fantasy

by CloversDreams, Guadalupe17



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Porn Without Plot, it only took 3700 years for them to fuck, not that these losers would realize it, oh my god they were childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadalupe17/pseuds/Guadalupe17
Summary: Xeno was always so serious when he was working on one of his crazy projects, so laser focused. It was almost like nothing else mattered in the world. It made Stanley wonder if Xeno would be the same way when fucking him, the doctor’s attention solely on him and nothing else. No one else. If only for that brief moment,hewould be Xeno’s world.Memories suddenly flooded his mind of times before the petrification. Xeno, with that beautiful mind of his, always starting a new project, always wanting to know more, create more, do more. Stanley felt lucky enough to be allowed to partake in those adventures of his, and for a while he was content with that. At one point, though, Stanley got too greedy and found himself wanting more. He wanted Xeno to focus on just him. See only him.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Better Than Fantasy

Stanley tilted the small jar he held until some of the oil within drizzled onto his waiting fingers. He recapped the jar and set it aside. If there was one skill he found himself grateful to have in this new world of theirs, it was probably that he’d learned how to make his own lubricant. He was sure that the good doctor didn’t even realize what he’d been explaining at the time back when they’d casually discussed it. Stanley probably wouldn’t have retained it, but something about the subject being explained by Xeno intrigued him, so he paid extra attention.

The man was a genius, there was no doubt about that, but he was aloof when it came to pleasures of the flesh. At least that was the vibe he always gave off. In all the years they’d known one another, Xeno never showed much interest in sexual ventures. Maybe he just didn’t care.

That was a valid enough lifestyle, but Stanley _did_ care. He had needs. He used to go out all the time looking for shallow ways to satisfy them. In the end, there was no one else better suited to meet them than himself. That was why he was currently lying on his bed naked on this apparent date night. He’d treat himself right. It was time to scratch an itch that had been bothering him all day.

He grunted softly as he slipped a slicked finger into himself. The cool lubricant felt good against his warm skin. Stanley sighed contently and slid his free hand up his own torso to his chest. He laid his head back and shut his eyes as he chewed on his bottom lip. Like this, he could imagine any scenario. Anyone could be touching him. His location could be whatever he dreamed. His imagination was the limit.

_You’ve managed to impress me yet again, Stan. I’ve thought of the perfect reward for your hard work…_

Stanley’s eyes snapped open. Of all the people to pop into his head… Admittedly, he’d had numerous fantasies about Xeno over the years, but he wasn’t stuck on the guy or anything. He could get off just fine thinking about almost anyone. Heck, he could make up some perfect man to touch him like this. That sounded like a good idea. Now he had to find his groove again. He shook his head then shut his eyes once more.

_That new shade of lip stain suits you, Stan…_

Stanley felt his whole face start to burn at the thought of the recent compliment. It was true enough; crimson had always been his color. All right. It seemed like the doctor would be the focus of tonight’s fantasy no matter what he wanted. He could work with that. Where to this time? A private beach? A crowded, public one? Some cheesy sci-fi movie setting? Stanley wouldn’t mind being some seductive alien babe who caught the eye of a starship captain. He could nerd out with the best of them if he felt like it. Hmm… so many possibilities.

He slid his tongue across his bottom lip then pursed them together. All right. Back to it then. Stanley shut his eyes and let his mind resume whatever fantasy it started earlier. He pinched his own nipple and continued to finger himself while an imaginary doctor whispered dirty things into his ear. Mhmm. He pushed a second finger into himself and groaned softly. He slid them in deep then out again to make sure they left behind a lot of lube. Then he curled them so they brushed against that perfect spot and he let out a moan he couldn’t do anything about.

 _You look so beautiful like this…_ Fantasy Xeno continued.

Stanley let out a shaky breath then swallowed hard. He turned the hand on his chest down to his stomach, meaning to touch himself properly, but his own fantasy was determined not to give him a break.

_Can you come with just your fingers?_

He paused and shook his head then nibbled on his bottom lip. Just the sound of Xeno’s voice made Stanley feel all tingly. The fact that it was imaginary made no difference.

_What does my sweet boy want? Do you want to touch yourself already?_

Stanley whimpered then nodded. Yes, the doctor could call him any pet name he wanted and he would surely melt.

_Too bad. You are only allowed to come when I’m inside you…_

_“Fuuuck,”_ Stanley groaned, moving his fingers faster inside himself. Xeno was always so serious when he was working on one of his crazy projects, so laser focused. It was almost like nothing else mattered in the world. It made Stanley wonder if Xeno would be the same way when fucking him, the doctor’s attention solely on him and nothing else. No one else. If only for that brief moment, _he_ would be Xeno’s world.

Memories suddenly flooded his mind of times before the petrification. Xeno, with that beautiful mind of his, always starting a new project, always wanting to know more, create more, _do_ more. Stanley felt lucky enough to be allowed to partake in those adventures of his, and for a while he was content with that. At one point, though, Stanley got too greedy and found himself wanting more. He wanted Xeno to focus on just him. See only him.

Stanley gulped and tried to shake away those thoughts, instead he concentrated on the way his fingers felt inside of himself. All the turbulent emotions in his chest– ache, longing, desperation – combined with the feeling of his own fingers driving into him hard and nonstop, and pretending Xeno was encouraging him, touching him, it was—it was too much. Simultaneously it was not enough. More, he needed more. He was almost there–

“Ah, so this is what you do in your spare time.”

Stanley nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He certainly wasn’t proud of the little yelp he let out at the sound of the familiar voice. He removed his fingers from himself then used the hand that had been pinching his nipple to cover his chest as if that’d somehow make the situation less embarrassing. It didn’t. His voice cracked in the most undignified way as he shrieked, “It’s customary to knock on someone’s door before barging in!”

“I was about to but then I heard noises that lead me to believe you were in distress,” Xeno explained. He wandered further into the room. He sat on the chest across from the bed where Stanley kept all sorts of interesting weapons. With the lid down, it made a decent enough seat. Xeno intertwined his own fingers and set them on his lap. He had a blank expression on his face as he said, “Don’t mind me. Continue.”

A dark blush exploded into Stanley’s cheeks and he grunted softly. He did his best to ignore the way his face burned as he muttered, “Con–! Are you saying you’re just going to sit there and _watch_?”

“Is that a problem?” Xeno asked right back.

“Uhh…” Stanley’s tongue darted from his mouth to moisten his lips as he thought it over. Truthfully, it’d be a lot better if the doctor joined in, but he couldn’t just say something like that. Their shared history made it impossible. Way too many years of pent up feelings and ignoring just how well they meshed were ingrained into him.

On the other hand, he’d have the worst case of blue balls in the history of ever if he stopped now. It seemed like the answer was obvious. He pursed his lips together and glanced at Xeno. The doctor’s cool façade gave nothing away. It was a bit infuriating. In the end, it probably wouldn’t be the worst thing ever to have an audience for this. It might end up being something he was actually into. There was only one way to find out.

Stanley finally let his hand fall away from his chest and stopped trying to cover himself up for no good reason. He relaxed as much as he possibly could knowing he was seriously about to do something insane. Stanley took a calming breath then exhaled it. He laid back into his previous position then reached for the bottle of oil he’d set aside earlier. He poured more onto his fingers then paused to look at Xeno. The doctor was watching intently. Yeah, this was embarrassing.

His ears burned and he just knew they were pink to match his cheeks. Stanley refused to think about that right now. He closed then set the bottle aside again. There was no turning back now. He gasped softly when he slipped his slick fingers back into himself so he could pick up where he’d left off. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the feeling of the digits probing him.

The fact of the matter was that it was surprisingly hot knowing Xeno was watching him fuck himself on his own fingers. The doctor had a perfect view of just how deeply they penetrated him. With that thought in mind he pushed them even deeper. Stanley couldn’t help but wonder if Xeno knew that he was the subject of many of his sexual fantasies. If he had any idea about all the naughty little things they’d gotten up to in his head. That was so embarrassing yet incredibly arousing. He was sure he couldn’t be blushing any harder.

Stanley curled his fingers so they brushed against the perfect spot inside of himself then moaned. He couldn’t help it. The feeling was nearly overwhelming. He continued to apply pressure there and brought his free hand to his mouth so he could suck on his pointer and middle finger. His tongue lapped at them greedily as if they were the only sustenance he needed to survive.

It didn’t take long for him to find his earlier groove. He was even more aroused than before now that he had an audience. Well, a specific person. Watching with those intense eyes of his. Stanley's toes curled as he applied pressure to his most sensitive spot.

Just a little more. He was nearly there. He wouldn’t stop for anything. Stanley's back arched and he let out a broken moan as his cock leaked come all over his stomach. He took shallow breaths while he rode out the tingly feeling his orgasm left in its wake. Crap. That was one of the better orgasms he’d had since being depetrified. Of _course_ he’d be very into this.

He finally managed to open his eyes just enough to peek at Xeno. To his surprise, the doctor was palming idly at his own very obvious erection, though it was still clothed. He looked lost in thought. If Stanley had to guess, he’d say that the guy was considering something or other about how sexual attraction was caused by certain chemicals in the brain. Yeah, well, as true as that was, it wasn’t just about that. It also felt really good too. Sometimes that was all that mattered.

A thought occurred to Stanley and his mouth went dry. He wasn’t sure if it was a risk he should take. The hard-on straining against Xeno's pants lead him to believe that he should just go for it. Worst case scenario the guy said no and left, right? That wasn’t something they couldn’t simply ignore if it suited them.

All right. Fuck it. He couldn’t get any more embarrassed than he already was, anyway. Stanley licked his lips then met Xeno's gaze. He spread his legs invitingly and didn’t say a word. Then he threw all caution to the wind and beckoned Xeno over with a single finger.

Xeno didn’t reply. In fact, there was no sign that he even understood what the gesture meant. A moment later he stood then walked over to the bed as if being guided by the erection in his pants. He crawled onto the bed and up Stanley's body until they were eye to eye. He settled comfortably in between the blond’s legs as if he owned the place.

There was a moment where Stanley swore time stopped. He didn’t dare breathe. He didn’t make the first move. He simply listened to the sound of his own pulse racing in his ears. Xeno's gaze traveled over his naked body and he had to fight the urge to squirm.

Xeno’s gaze returned to his and Stanley's eyes widened. There was nothing he could do about the soft groan that escaped him when the doctor surged forward to press their lips together. Xeno was really kissing him. On his bed of all places. This was happening. It wasn’t some fantasy.

Nervousness unlike anything Stanley ever knew washed over him. He was always so confident and kept together, yet this man made him melt into putty in an instant. His fingers barely obeyed his commands. He fumbled with Xeno's belt, attempting to ignore his own shaking hands. With the removal of that, the eager cock was finally freed.

He barely had a chance to slide Xeno's pants over his hips before the doctor pushed the tip of his cock into him. Stanley gasped at the abruptness. Simply watching him touch himself had gotten Xeno this excited? That was so incredibly hot. The cock was barely inside and already so much better than fingers could ever be.

He wanted more. There was no need to waste time getting into it slowly. He was already worked open, after all. Xeno seemed to understand the look in his eyes. Stanley moaned as the doctor pushed further into him. He felt a hand upon his cheek. Still gloved. Well, that answered a huge question he’d had since Xeno became rather fond of the things. Weirdly hot.

He shuddered and clung to the doctor's shirt as he continued to push more of his cock inside. Stanley took a few deep breaths and tried to clear his head. This was really happening. After longing for this man for so long they were actually doing this. His entire body felt flush. Ahh, being filled like this felt so good. Even more so knowing it was Xeno his body was squeezing so tightly.

Xeno finally bottomed out and Stanley let out a soft cry. The cock was completely sheathed inside. He could feel each twitch within himself. No fantasy could ever compare to the real feeling of being this close. He wanted to stay like this forever.

“I’ve wondered what it might be like to bed you for a long time,” Xeno explained. The claws of his glove gently raked through Stanley's sweat-soaked hair. “You are extremely attractive, after all. Though with the way so much of your skin is flushed right now, I’m inclined to say something more along the lines of you’re beautiful.”

Stanley whimpered softly. This guy couldn’t just hit him with shit like that. Especially not while his dick was all the way inside of him. He wondered if Xeno had fantasized about this kind of thing too. Could they have been doing this even back when they were just friends? How long had he been curious about bedding him? Why didn’t he ever say anything? Stanley unbuttoned Xeno’s shirt for him and the doctor shrugged out of it.

Xeno’s hands slid to cup Stanley's ass. He squeezed those perfect cheeks then licked his alluring, red lips and purred, “Your body feels incredible, Stan. So tight and warm and ready for me. I just want to claim it as my own.”

“ _Please_ …” Stanley managed to whimper. He couldn’t take much more of this. He was too embarrassed and way too turned on. It was a deadly combination. He couldn’t believe that Xeno was seeing him in such a state and _liking_ it.

“As you wish,” Xeno replied before he pulled almost completely out of him then slammed right back inside. Intrigue shined in his eyes when Stanley grasped at his shoulders and groaned loudly. He continued to thrust at an unforgiving pace, enthralled by every little sound that the blond made.

Stanley groaned each time Xeno pushed his cock all the way inside him. He was still a bit sensitive from earlier and this fast pace was borderline painful. It was _perfect_. He liked it when his partner was rough with him and frankly, he couldn’t get enough. Stanley wanted more. He needed it. Xeno captured his lips in a desperate kiss and Stanley nearly melted on the spot.

No matter how many times he’d thought about what Xeno’s lips might feel like against his own, he couldn’t have predicted it was anything like this. The electricity they caused to run through his veins was addicting. He was sure he’d never get enough. Stanley groaned into the kiss and lifted his hips to meet Xeno thrust for thrust. He could already feel the beginning of that familiar pressure start to build in his core again. Only this time it wasn’t his doing. This time he had no say in when he climaxed. He was at Xeno’s mercy.

Stanley choked on the groan that attempted to escape him when Xeno wrapped his hand around his neglected cock. The doctor expertly curled his fingers so that his claws weren’t even an issue. Honestly, the more things Stanley saw him do with ease while wearing those gloves the more he found himself in awe. That dissipated quickly enough when Xeno began to stroke him.

“Do I have your full attention, Commander?” Xeno asked, his voice gravelly and dripping with his desire.

Stanley’s eyes widened and his body instinctively clenched around the cock within himself as he cried, “Yes! _Ah_! You have my _everything_!”

Xeno grinned and wrapped his fingers around the base of Stanley’s cock. He squeezed and then let go abruptly as he purred, “Good.”

“No–!” Stanley threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. A high-pitched whine escaped him as his climax faded from reach, and he dug his nails into Xeno’s shoulders. “Ah— _fuck—_ why—!”

“Because,” Xeno breathed out, grinding his hips in a circle and forcing a stuttering gasp out of Stanley. “I want this to last just—” Xeno’s eyelids fluttered shut. He leaned the side of his face against the blond’s and purred, “a little while longer.”

Xeno’s hot breath against his ear sent small sparks of pleasure down his spine, and Stanley shivered. His words, his warmth, his touch… it was almost too much. Stanley felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He reached up, fisted his hands in the doctor’s hair, and spread his legs wider. Xeno groaned when the motion forced him deeper inside Stanley, who could do nothing but gape silently at the ceiling when his walls parted to make more room inside of him. He wanted, _needed,_ more.

“Xe—” Stanley licked his lips. “Xeno, let me... ah, let me turn around.” Wordlessly, Xeno detached himself from him, pulling out. Stanley shivered at the sudden feeling of emptiness but turned around with little difficulty. Now on his elbows and knees, Stanley smiled when he heard a small gasp behind him. Before he could tease him about it, though, Xeno shifted until he was on his knees right behind him.

As soon as Xeno got situated, he took a hold of Stanley’s hips and pulled while he thrust forward, slamming his cock into him over and over again and, already oversensitive, Stanley’s muscles shook with the effort of keeping himself upright. But when Xeno pressed his thumbs against the small of his back along a particularly harsh thrust, the tips of his claws just barely digging into his skin, Stanley’s arms gave out.

Xeno leaned over him, not stopping the movement of his hips for a second, to grab a handful of his curls. His claws scratched Stanley’s scalp in the process and the blond shuddered. Hovering above him, Xeno used his own weight to keep Stanley’s head in place as he fucked into him ruthlessly.

All Stanley could do was grip the sheets under him, vaguely aware that he was drooling onto his pillow. It was too much. He felt so good he was going to implode. There wasn’t going to be anything left of him.

“Look at you, an Elite Marine Commander,” Xeno panted above him, “so pliant on his knees. Did you—did you do this with your past commanders, I wonder?” Xeno purred with a grin. “Spread your legs for all your superiors in order to get that rank so young?”

Stanley gasped and his cheeks darkened. He squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to shake his head despite the grip Xeno still had on his hair. No, no. Of course not. This part of him was something his coworkers didn’t know about. It was too exposing.

“Ah, but you seem so good at this. Perhaps I shouldn’t have employed you as my soldier… I should’ve taken you as my toy, instead.” Xeno laughed breathlessly. “I’d be the one taking care of you, _fucking_ you and having my way with you. All you would have to do is stay nice and sweet and pretty for me, and I—I’d do anything for you.”

Stanley whimpered loudly. Oh god, this man had no idea just how many times he’d thought of that exact scenario. It was all he’d wanted for Xeno to use him for a night. He’d wanted the doctor to taint him. Mark him as his.

“And you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Xeno asked. “To not be covered in blood all the time, but instead always ready to be covered in, no– _filled,_ with my—” Xeno’s sentence broke into a moan at the feeling of Stanley tightening around him.

Before Stanley could realize what was happening, Xeno had already pushed his hand underneath him and pulled him upwards. With Stanley’s head still down, his gaze had nowhere else to land except on his own spread naked thighs, lubricant dripping down them. And between them, Xeno’s thighs were still clothed while he continued to dive into him as deeply as possible.

Xeno used his free hand to tilt Stanley’s head back, turning it towards him to kiss him. Stanley parted his lips, letting Xeno lick into his mouth and suck on his tongue. He moaned into the kiss. Yes, this was what he wanted. No, what he _needed_.

Suddenly, he was pushed down on the bed again, this time on his back. What a smooth transition to this position, one would think Xeno had done it a thousand times before. It made Stanley wonder just what the doctor had gotten up to while he was off on missions. As Xeno accommodated himself between Stanley’s legs, the blonde took that moment to look up at Xeno and the sight above him caused his heart to skip a beat. He didn’t notice when—maybe when Xeno was taking him from behind—but the doctor’s hair had become messy.

Instead of being properly brushed back, the white strands now framed his face. And when he leaned down, his hair followed, reminding Stanley of curtains. Suddenly, more memories flooded his head; countless sleepovers while growing up together had granted Stanley the opportunity to see Xeno’s wild bed-hair. Of course, he made fun of him for it every time and Xeno would complain about not _everyone_ being able to look flawless first thing in the morning unlike _some_ people.

The memories were all well and good but teasing his best friend was the furthest thing from Stanley’s mind right now. Xeno looked like this because of _him._ _He_ made Xeno desperate enough, eager enough, to lose himself this much. In fact, Xeno hadn’t even taken off his pants completely yet, as he was too preoccupied fucking Stanley to notice.

To be wanted this much by Xeno of all people, to see him just as eager as he was, felt _so_ good. It left Stanley feeling lightheaded. Though he wouldn’t lose focus, no, he’d commit every moment of this to memory.

Taking advantage of Stanley’s flexibility, Xeno grasped the back of his knee and pushed it all the way to the blonde’s shoulder. The new position shifted Xeno’s cock even deeper inside him.

Stanley brought his hands to his face, moaning softly. It made Xeno smile, and when he gently pulled his hands away, their eyes locked.

Again, time stopped, leaving them both out of breath.

Xeno pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside Stanley before slamming into him so roughly that all the blond could do was open his mouth in a silent cry. His eyebrows furrowed together as if he was in pain but the look in his eyes begged for more. Xeno grinned at the sight before moving again.

In this position, Stanley was spread open so widely that every inch of the doctor’s length felt heavenly against his walls. He could feel heat coiling tight in the pit of his stomach, threatening to break soon if Xeno kept pounding on his prostate like this. It felt so good, it felt _so_ fucking good, he didn’t know what to do except throw his head back and shake, twisting his grip on the sheets.

Breathing rapidly, Stanley tensed up and arched his back off the bed, vision clouding as his eyes rolled back and came hard. His orgasm shot through his body like electricity and lasted at least twice as long as the first one. But Xeno didn’t stop fucking him throughout it and it felt so good it _hurt_. It was definitely worth it, though, when he heard Xeno groan deeply by his ear, and then felt his cock throb inside him while it filled him to the hilt with his come.

Xeno let out haggard breaths and when he finally calmed his own racing pulse, he slipped his half-hard cock out of Stanley. His gaze was fixed upon that spot as a mixture of come and lubricant dripped out of Stanley’s hole. Xeno looked completely enthralled.

Stanley could hardly believe that Xeno was just staring at him in his current state. He was a drooling, blushing mess and couldn’t do anything about the little twitches he was experiencing. He’d roll over if he had the strength. At least that way he wouldn’t have to look at the way Xeno was staring so hungrily. The doctor cleared his throat and Stanley glanced at him only to find that he wasn’t looking his way anymore.

“What do we do now? What’s the procedure?” Xeno asked.

Stanley propped himself up on his elbows, ignoring the way they screamed for him to stop. His brow knitted together and he asked, “What do you mean? Haven’t you ever–”

“Yes, of course, don’t be ridiculous.” Xeno waved a dismissive hand in his direction. “I usually leave after. It’s all very impersonal. This feels… different somehow. Although perhaps that’s just me.” He paused and glanced at the wide-eyed blond. “Should I go?”

“No!” Stanley shouted as he reached for him. He regretted it immediately as his other arm couldn’t support him on its own and he collapsed onto the bed with a grunt. Smooth. He didn’t bother to try and get back up. He simply stared at the ceiling and muttered, “You can, uh, stay. If that’s what you want.”

“Then what?” Xeno asked.

“I guess we could cuddle if that kind of thing interests you at all…” This was officially the strangest and most embarrassing post-sex conversation Stanley ever had. He was reacting on autopilot at this point.

“Only one way to find out,” Xeno replied. He finally wriggled out of his pants and tossed them aside then laid down on the bed. Then he scooted over until he was in the crook of Stanley’s arm. He wriggled a bit before finally deciding to lay his head on his chest instead. It was then that he finally seemed content with his position and stopped moving around.

This was certainly not the response Stanley expected. His pulse immediately began to race again. Part of him wondered if he was breathing too loudly. Was it annoying? He could stop for a bit. Maybe he should make up an excuse and get up. Although he thought one thing, it seemed like his body had a mind of its own. His right arm wormed its way around Xeno and he waited. When it was clear that the doctor didn’t mind it, he was flooded with an emotion he hadn’t felt in 3700 years. It hit him so hard and fast that it was difficult to process. Even after so long he still felt that so strongly for this man.

“It would seem that my mind and body are at war,” Xeno sighed. He stretched his right arm out as far as it would go and opened then closed his hand, clicking the claws together.

“Mm…?” It was the closest thing Stanley could do to ask what the guy meant by that. He didn’t know about anyone else in the room, but he needed a moment to recall how to make words again. Not just because of the mind-blowing sex, either. A nice week-long coma to recover from both that and the overwhelming emotions within him sounded great. Well, that and about a hundred or so cigarettes.

“Physically I can’t do anything right now,” Xeno explained, “but I _want_ to do that again.”

Oh. Well, damn. Today certainly was full of all kinds of surprises. Stanley’s heart probably couldn’t take many more of them. He found himself blushing for what had to be the millionth time this evening. He understood exactly where the man was coming from. It was at the top of his list to do that again as well. And soon. He just needed his body to cooperate.

“I wonder if my body would feel just as good around you as yours did around me…” Xeno muttered. He yawned then shut his eyes, clearly just thinking out loud.

Stanley felt an instant twinge of arousal in his gut. That was all the confirmation he needed; this man was going to be the death of him. He draped his left arm over his own eyes and smiled as he sighed, “Give me an hour and I promise we’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT TREV'S HOT ART FOR THIS FIC:[[NSFW]](https://twitter.com/nsfw_yana/status/1284932391870627842?s=20)  
> ~
> 
> Clover:
> 
> me and trev @ each other: anyway im in love with Stanley and he deserves to have a lot of orgasms and be left complete wreck 
> 
> Every week something new about these two murders me and I love it ughhh. They deserve all the fluff and smut
> 
> It was a lot of fun working with Trev on this one!!! Our minds… o///o
> 
> Trev: 
> 
> Writing with Clover was so fun!! We have more stuff planned for these two, so be on the lookout for new fics ✨  
> I hope you guys liked my drawing too lolol 
> 
> reg art twitter: [@mishi_yana](https://twitter.com/mishi_yana)  
> reg art tumblr: [@mishi-yana](https://mishi-yana.tumblr.com/)  
> (nsfw art acct already linked)


End file.
